


Just some story/roleplay plots i found

by Sir_Duckington



Category: any - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Duckington/pseuds/Sir_Duckington
Summary: Some are NSFW and some arent, i dont know who the original creator of these are but ehh, here ya go. I'll add more as i find them heh.





	1. Chapter 1

_Muse A is in the hospital due to a possibly terminal illness. Muse B is also in the hospital, however not for as serious a reason. Over time, Muse A and Muse B slowly become friends and even develop crushes on each other. But what will happen if Muse A's illness turns out to be fatal? Will Muse B dump him for fear of being devastated by Muse A's death for the rest of their life? Or will Muse B stick it out_ till _the end?_

 

 

_Muse A is very suicidal. Muse B is Muse A's college dorm mate. Muse B walks into the kitchen one day to see Muse A hanging from a noose by his neck, turning blue quickly. What will Muse B do?_

 

 

_Muse A was a sex slave at a black market auction and Muse B bought him. Muse B had Muse A for a few months, but eventually impregnated him. Muse B was ready to raise it with Muse A... Until he found out it was a rare case of quadruplets. Muse B kicked Muse A out, but soon enough Muse A came back with a lawyer who said that Muse B either had to go to jail due to abuse for kicking Muse A out while he's pregnant... Or he could raise the quads. It was his choice._

 

 

_Everyone is born with two bracelets. One is silver and has a charm on it with a number. Muse A's has a zero. Muse B's has a nine. Their other bracelet has the color of their soulmate's natural hair (and dyed hair color if your character's hair is dyed) and their name. -your OC's first name-'s bracelet has -my OC's first name- on his and -my OC's hair color- on his bracelet and vice versa. Unfortunately, the government has ordered a complete cleansing of zeros. Zeros aren't allowed to reproduce and are not allowed to date anyone. They will be locked up if they are caught dating anyone. All the zeros' soulmate bracelets are burned, including Muse A's. Will the two soulmates ever find each other?_

 

 

_Muse A is the only omega in a state full of alphas, he is continually attacked on the street by alphas who are in rut (because their ruts send him into his heat). One such attacker (Muse B) actually kidnaps him, taking Muse A to his house. He forces Muse A to be his slave. Muse A is lucky though, Muse B was his childhood best friend. Muse B doesn't_ _remember Muse A._

 

 

_Muse A is 28, and has been celibate their whole life. Muse B is 27, and got their virginity taken away at age 13. What happens when the two meet and Muse B tries to seduce Muse A? Will A break their personal rule of celibacy? Or will B settle for no sex with A?_

 

 

_Muse A, a little who was in an abusive relationship with his caretaker (both physically and sexually) is abandoned in a park. He had nothing but ragged clothes and an old teddy bear. Muse B, seeing him, asks him if he's okay. Muse A replies with a childish lisp: "I'm just waiting for daddy! He said he wouwd be wight back!" Muse B realised that A was a little and his caretaker had abandoned him._

 

 

_Muse A is an artist and drummer, and Muse B is very rich. They are both female to male transgender, but nobody knows. Muse B is looking for a butler, and Muse A applies but doesn't make it. Muse B, however, develops an interest in A and invites him to live in his house. A gladly accepts._


	2. Just some story/roleplay plots i found 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more Plots hah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i dont know who the origianal creator of these plots are so i apologise.

 

**Coffee shop worker Muse A x Customer Muse B**

Muse A is a coffee shop worker, they sees a cute, irish person with green hair come into the shop every now and then. Muse A develups a crush on this person. they have coffee together a couple times and Muse A gets feelings for Muse B also.

 

**Jock Muse A x Jock Muse B [school]**

_Muse A and Muse B are jocks in highschool. They both play football. Theyre on the same team, and Muse B is gay. nobody knows. He likes Muse A. Muse A likes Muse B back but is to much of a pussy to tell ._   
((Smut and 18+ Content Optinal!))

**Love, Simon**

_Everyone deserves a great love story, but for 17-year-old Muse A, it's a little more complicated. He hasn't told his family or friends that he's gay, and he doesn't know the identity of the anonymous classmate that he's fallen for online. Resolving both issues proves hilarious, terrifying and life-changing. (Muse B is the anonymous)_

 

**Youtuber Muse A x Stripper Muse B**

_Muse B is a stripper at a gay club called Roesé club. Muse A just happens to come into the club and Muse A ends up taking Muse B home. Muse B soon quits their job, at the club and starts youtube with Muse A._

 

**Teacher Muse A x Student Muse B**

_Muse B is a student at Lighhall Acadamy. Muse A is the new Sex Ed teacher. Muse B soon finds an attraction to the new teacher. Muse B soon finds out that Muse A is a porn star. Muse B gets a private show with their stoon to be partner~_  
((^^ Smut and 18+ Content Needed!! ^^))

**Bully Muse A x Bullied Muse B [School]**

_Muse B mom died, his dad abuses him and he gets bullied. The names of the kids who bully  are James, Mat, Milo (Or whatever characters you'd like) and Muse A. Muse Astarts to worry about Muse B's well being and mental health. Muse A lets Muse B stay at their house. they soon start to like eachother._   
((^^ Depressing and trigger content. ^^))

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i dont know who the origianal creator of these plots are so i apologise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, i dont know who these were by so sorry, as i said, i'll add new chapters for the plots that i find.


End file.
